Anime and Sex
by kaede-sama2001
Summary: El ultimo año de preparatoria sera el peor como cree Gray o solo no quiere aceptar que su sexy compañera de habitación lo trae loco y no solo de atracción sino de amor. lean y denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Anime and sex**

El último año de preparatoria se supone que tendría que ser genial, compartir con tus amigos, salidas nocturnas, amores y decepciones, simplemente extraordinario. La época en el que todo niño anhela pasar y todo adulto desea volver a estar, aunque para Gray su _fantástico _último año le iba peor que una patada en la entrepierna ¿tan mal? _¡Si peor que mal!_

Para comenzar su penitencia, la academia **Fairy Tail **no era ordinaria y no lo decía porque sus alumnos eran inusuales y siempre estaban de pelea en pelea, fiestas y destrozos sino porque tenía que convivir allí toda la semana en pequeñas habitaciones había aprendido a tolerarlo gracias a su compañero de habitación que resulto ser su amigo de toda la infancia, Natsu. Pero ese último año Gray se había quedado dormido el primer día de clases en el cual se elegían compañero de habitación y el idiota de su _amigo _opto por un chico nuevo de segundo dejándolo a él a su suerte, y vaya suerte que tuvo su compañero o mejor dicho **compañera **de habitación, era nueva en la preparatoria eso no era lo peor, ella, _Juvia Lockser, _era una _**otaku **_que lo acosaba desde el primer día que lo vio, diciéndole que se parece a uno de sus personajes favoritos del anime pero lo peor era que ella era jodidamente **sensual, **si aunque fuera rara, hablara raro y fuera una acosadora era la mujer mas erótica que había visto, hasta sus ondulados pelos celestes irradiaban lujuria.

Y ahí estaban, el observando el espectáculo que ella le brindaba, acostada en su cama con la computadora portátil en su abdomen, las piernas flexionadas y ligeramente entre abiertas mostrando su delicada braguita de color negro, _guau que combinación piernas blancas con bragas negras es tan.. tan.. _Gray se dio un golpe interno intentando quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-concéntrate en tu cuaderno Gray- susurro para él, volviendo la vista al cuaderno.

-_sugoi... kawaii..._- y ahí iba de nuevo con esas palabras tan raras y excitantes que salían de esos carnosos y apetecibles labios.

Como coños iba a lograr concentrarse con ella gritando de esa forma –podrías dejar de gritar-más que una pregunta una orden

-lo siento mucho Gray-sama, no era la intención de Juvia distraerlo- quitándose los auriculares para prestar atención a su príncipe de hielo, si de hielo porque era tan frígido con ella que con un poco de suerte le ofrecía el saludo – ¿Gray-sama que está estudiando?- se acerco a él a gatas

-nada-

Llegando al final de su cama, en el cual comenzaba la de él, Juvia se inclino para poder ver bien que era lo que su amado hacia –Gray-sama usted debería relajarse más se pasa todo el día estudiando, porque no deja que Juvia le dé un masaje- dijo dichosamente.

-no- lentamente levanto la mirada ahí estaba Juvia con la mirada sobre su cuaderno con sus brazos apretando ligeramente sus senos haciendo que estos se acentúen, trago saliva, y con la voz un poco ronca –tienes razón debería descansar, así que ya voy a dormir- alejando a Juvia de su cama, apagando la luz y tapándose con una delicada sabana hasta el cuello se durmió.

-buenas noches Gray-sama- dijo Juvia un tanto triste, ya que la idea no era que se fuera a dormir sino que viera un poco de anime con ella, eso sería tan _perfecto, _pero ese no era su caso desanimada también se fue a la cama para así poder soñar con su adorado _Gray-sama._

_-Gray-sama hazme tuya-_

_**Hola**_

_**Este es mi primer fic, bueno antes hice un MinaKushi pero eso no cuenta tanto jeje**_

_**Dejen reviews si les gusta y si no les gusta pues dejen reviews. El gruvia es una de mis parejas preferidas. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail pertenece a hiro mashima **

**Anime and sex- capitulo 2**

_- Gray-sama hazme tuya- _

De un golpe Gray despertó, se encontraba sudado, con la respiración agitada y una fuerte punzada en sus bajos. Esa clase de sueños se le hacían muy constantes últimamente. Maldición desde que Juvia había llegado las malditas hormonas se pusieron de acuerdo para aparecer, no es como si no las tuviera sino que últimamente se representaban de esta forma, pensó observando debajo de la sabana como algo sobresaltaba de sus pantalones, genial eso solo significaba una cosa ducha fría. Se levantó de su cama sin hacer mucho ruido y despertar a la causante de todo, se dirigió al baño, no sin antes darle una pequeña miradita a su compañera de habitación, la cual se encontraba tan solo durmiendo con un pequeño vestido de dormir, de un delicado satén color negro, muy provocativo.

Siendo las 05:00 de la madrugada, Gray se encontraba en la regadera con la cabeza apoyada contra el azulejo meditabundo en cómo había comenzado todo esto.

_**Flashback**_

_-demonios son las 08:00, y se supone que tendría que estar en la preparatoria-pensó Gray levantándose aprisa de su cama, para dirigirse al baño. Luego de bañarse y tener sus cosas lista para su primer día de preparatoria, bajo corriendo para la puerta principal de su casa_

_-oye donde vas con tanta prisa Gray-_

_-Lyon- dijo Gray observándolo con desprecio –que no ves que voy tarde- dijo Gray muy cabreado abriendo la puerta principal para irse_

_- espera un momento jovencito- dijo Ul, madre de Gray _

_-pero madre ya voy tarde- decía desesperado Gray_

_-entonces, vamos ya- dijo Ul arrastrando a Lyon y Gray para el auto ya que sería ella la que le llevara el primer día de clases a su pequeño hijo._

_-Espere tiene que dejar pasar a mi hijo- dice Ul muy enojada debido a que el guardia no los dejaba pasar,y se estaban mojando por la gran tormenta que caía sobre la cuidad._

_- Lo siento señora ya no puede pasar llega una hora tarde-_

_- Exijo hablar con el director entonces-_

_- Esta bien señora, está bien, tranquilícese- decía un pequeño hombre de una edad bastante avanzada revisando unos papeles-tu habitación Gray será la 120- decia el director Makarov_

_- espere creo que hay un error mi habitación era la numero 20 y no 120- decía el Fullbuster._

_-No Gray no hay errores, ya que llegaste tarde se te asignara otro compañero o compañera- decía lo último susurrando con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios._

_Abriendo la puerta de la habitación 120 se encontraba una joven que estaba tratando de alcanzar uno de los estantes de arriba estirandose y haciendo que se le subiera la camiseta y dejara ver su pequeña cintura._

_-ejem..- dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la chica peli azul_

_- aahhh..Hola, mi nombre es Juvia y soy nueva en la preparatoria- decía extendiéndole la mano a Gray quien solo observaba la habitación la cual se encontraba empapelada de chicos anime._

_-soy Gray Fullbuster- dijo aceptando el saludo de la peli azul _

_En cuanto Juvia vio los ojos del pelinegro quedó flechada de amor por él. Nunca había visto un color de ojos tan peculiar gris al igual que su nombre Gray. De pronto la lluvia ceso dejando ver un hermoso dia. "creo que hoy no es un muy mal día después de todo" penso Juvia sonriéndole a Gray _

_**Fin flashback**_

-Gray fullbuster… Gray fullbuster….. GRAY FULLBUSTER- grito el profesor no solo llamando la atención del pelinegro sino de toda la clase.

-eeemm.. Presente-

- a la dirección- dijo el profesor de Historia, Gilldars. Gray se levantó de su asiento siendo observado por todos en su clase.

Demonios que habré hecho ahora, será que se enteraron que fuimos nosotros los que le dimos una paliza a Loke. No en todo caso no tendría que ser el único a quien llamaran.

Toc toc

-pase- se escuchó del otro lado, dándole el paso a Gray para que pueda entrar –toma- dijo el director pasándole el teléfono.

_-eh?-_

_-no Lyon-_

_-he dicho que no-_

_-vete al demonio-_

Diciendo lo último colgó el teléfono de mala manera, con fastidio y molestia visibles en él. Pronunciando un gracias salió fuera de ahí hecho una furia y como más podía ponerse al enterarse que su hermanastro Lyon venia este fin de semana para pasar más tiempo en "familia", pamplinas lo hacía para fastidiarlo, claro como el asiste a la academia Lamia Scale y no tenía que pasar todas las semanas encerrado, lo que conseguía era que Gray se hostigue.

Una vez terminada las clases se dirigió para su habitación no estaba de ganas para nada y mucho menos para lidiar con Natsu. Entro a la habitación y vio que está estaba de bocas para arriba, ropa por todos lados, libros, su cama toda desarreglada, quien demonios estaba haciendo todo esto.

-Juvia que es este desastre- decía Gray esquivando unos libros

- lo siento Gray-sama es que Juvia perdió unos mangas y los está buscando- dijo Juvia observando a Gray, que a su vez observaba un pequeño y tentador conjunto de Maid en serio esa chica no tenía ni un poco de pudor, no era por pervertido pero conocía todos los colores de ropa interior que poseía, volviendo al tema, saben que haría o que no haría Gray con una Juvia vestida así, encima de todo en su habitación.

-oh ese es el traje de cosplay que Juvia hizo hace mucho tiempo atrás- dijo Juvia levantando el pequeño conjunto

-¿cosplay? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Gray un tanto confundido y sonrojado por el hecho de que Juvia no dejaba ese sexy vestido.

- si Gray-sama es cuando los otaku`s se disfrazan de sus personajes animes favoritos- dijo Juvia esta vez sobreponiendo el vestido sobre su cuerpo.

-la verdad no lo entiendo, y que es eso de sama, ¿te burlas de mí?- esta vez Gray ya no aguanto y le quito el vestido de las manos arrojándolo a la cama.

-ie ie…-decía Juvia agitando sus manos de lado –todo lo contrario Gray-sama, Juvia lo respeta mucho-

-Juvia que tal si hablas de forma correcta- dijo Gray intentando comprender lo que Juvia le intentaba decir -que son esas cosas de kawoii y sugeo y todo eso como sé que no estas convocando al demonio con esas palabras.

-Gray-sama como cree que Juvia haría algo así- mirándolo con intriga, Juvia se acercó y con una mano toco la frente de Gray alejando unos mechones y dejando al descubierto la cicatriz de este -¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió aquí Gray-sama?- pregunto Juvia

Gray agarro la mano de Juvia alejándola de su frente, la miro fijamente a los ojos y aun con las manos unidas, se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Juvia que se encontraba observando a los ojos de Gray cuando este la tomo de la cintura acercándola hasta rozar sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos para poder disfrutar mejor del momento, pronto el pequeño roce se fue convirtiendo en algo más intenso….

**Jejejejejeejejejeje**

**Soy cruel lose pero no se preocupen pronto lo voy a actualizar. Les agradezco mucho en serio por aquellos que leyeron….**

**Bno como verán es obvio que ellos no están en Japón no..? Como sea están eeeeehh en o el que quieran.**

**Ojala les guste este capi…. Me despido de nuevo Gracias…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime and sex –cap 3 **

_. Juvia que se encontraba observando a los ojos de Gray cuando este la tomo de la cintura acercándola hasta rozar sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos para poder disfrutar mejor del momento, pronto el pequeño roce se fue convirtiendo en algo más intenso_

-oi Juvia oi despierta- tratando de despertar a la peli azul del trance en que había entrado, moviendo sus manos frente a ella para llamar su atención –rayos que eres rara-

-¿Gray-sama que fue lo que le ocurrió aquí?- dijo implementando su reciente fantasía, si tenía suerte terminaría besando a su amado

El pelinegro tomo la mano de ella alejándola de su frente –no te incumbe-

Frustración, decepción, tristeza y muchas otras emociones afligidas sentía Juvia en ese momento, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencida claro que ¡NO! Seguiría intentándolo sin importar cuantas veces la aparta.

Y así el fin de semana llego más rápido de lo que Gray hubiera querido y mas tortuosa de lo que Juvia hubiera deseado, ya que desde que Gray se había enterado que su hermano vendría no había dejado de estar de malhumor y la peli azul no había podido hablar con él sin que se desasosegara.

Gray quien ahora se encontraba en el patio de la institución leyendo un libro había tenido que rechazar los planes de ir a un karaoke con Natsu, Erza y Lucy eso lo había enfadado bastante, y también estaba Juvia que no lo ayudaba en nada desde que el aire acondicionador de la habitación se había averiado ella ha estado andando por todo la habitación en ropa interior eso no era para nada apropiado, pero para su suerte para esta tarde ya todo estaría funcionando como nuevo.

A lo lejos se acercaba un Lamborghini Gallardo de un color negro que brillaba ante la luz solar. -tsch- bufo Gray al reconocer de inmediato el automóvil de su "hermano" que se lo había regalado su padre por su cumpleaños número 18, pero cuando el cumplió la mayoría de edad no había recibido más que las escrituras de la empresa, con ello no atraía chicas, ni corría en carreras, de todas formas cuando termine sus estudios se haría cargo de la empresa y podría comprarse lo que a él le venga en gana.

-Gray, ¿Cómo has estado _hermanito?_- o no apenas y había llegado y ya quería sacarlo a patadas, Lyon sonrio con soberbia y burla ante el pelinegro quien solo entro dentro de la institución para dirigirse a su habitación, el peli blanco lo siguió siendo observado por muchas chicas y chicos, obvio estos últimos por el auto que poseía.

-muy bien Lyon pongamos las reglas- dijo Gray parándose frente a su habitación –no me fastidies- dijo con autoridad el menor de los hermanos

Lyon se inclino un poco hacia atrás con su mano derecha sobre su pecho y con los ojos cerrados –yo nunca haría eso- dijo fingiendo inocencia

El pelinegro lo miro con ira y abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando ver en el interior de esta, una chica peli azul, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con lágrimas en su rostro mordiendo una delicada sabana de un color tan celeste como sus ondulados cabellos, frente a una computadora portátil.

-snif snif, Naruto no te puedes morir snif snif noo- sollozando la peli azul por lo que seguro seria una de sus series anime – Hinata, Minato hagan algo snif snif- al sentirse observada Juvia cerro la computadora portátil, se seco las lagrimas y levanto su azul mirada hacia los recién llegados

-oooohhh es afrodita reencarnada- dijo Lyon acercándose peligrosamente a Juvia.

Juvia reacciono y se posiciono detrás de Gray – ¿quién es este baka, Gray-sama?- dijo Juvia quitándole la lengua al peli blanco

-oh! Pero que descortés de mi parte, me llamo Lyon, Lyon Bastia y soy el hermano mayor de Gray-

La peli azul salió de detrás del pelinegro y se acerco al Bastia, extendiéndole la mano se presento- Juvia Loxar. Etto usted y Gray-sama no se parecen mucho- dijo la Loxar observando detenidamente a ambos

-el es mi hermanastro Juvia- dijo el pelinegro sentándose en su cama volviendo a leer el libro de hace un rato

-eso explica muchas cosas, ahora Juvia entiende mejor las cosas- dijo golpeando su puño contra su mano

La mañana paso esta vez lenta para Gray y satisfactoria para Juvia, ya que cada vez que Lyon se acercaba a la peli azul su príncipe de hielo la salvaba.

Pidieron pizza para el almuerzo debido a que la cocina no abría los fines de semanas, durante la comida la relación entre hermanos hubo bastante tensión. Juvia estando sentada en medio de ambos podía oír las maldiciones que se mandaban mutuamente

-y bien Juvia que te parece si me cuentas mas de ti para que vayamos conociéndonos más- Juvia o observaba un tanto intimidada por la sonrisa de pervertido que ponía Lyon

-¿y qué es lo que exactamente quiere saber Lyon-sama?-

-bueno tus pasatiempos, si tienes novio, te gusta alguien- esto último lo dijo observando a Gray, era más que claro que la peli azul sentía una atracción hacia su hermanito pero no por eso iba a bajar los brazos sino que todo lo contrario ahora más que nunca debería luchar por ella.

-juvia no tiene novio pero está enamorada de Gray-sama- dijo con corazones en los ojos- y los pasatiempos de Juvia son ver anime le encanta- con una amplia sonrisa

Ya hastiado de todo la cursilería de Lyon y la bondad de Juvia –creo que fue suficiente interrogatorio por hoy, es mas ya te tienes que ir Lyon- dijo Gray levantándose, levantando a Lyon a la vez.

-no me voy a ir aun-

-sí, ya es tarde- Lyon lo miraba con desafío, mientras Gray lo observaba con ira en sus pupilas. El peliblanco tomo a Gray de la remera para apartarlo en cuanto este se dio cuenta levanto el puño para luego dirigirlo al rostro del Bastia.

-Gray-sama, Lyon-sama no se peleen por favor- dijo lo peli azul con suplica, ambos se separaron, luego de ese incomodo momento no se volvieron a dirigir palabra algún. Gray solo se encontraba leyendo, Lyon jugaba y escucha música por su teléfono celular en cuanto Juvia solo se dignaba a ver anime.

-Gray-sama, Juvia se va al karaoke con Lucy-san y Erza-san- gray dirigió su gris mirada en la peli azul, estaba hermosa, tenia puesto un vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, ceñido al cuerpo en la parte de la cintura, de un color azul eléctrico, sin ningún rastro de maquillaje, estaba realmente hermosa y sexy este ultimo lo decía porque sus largas, blancas y hermosas piernas quedaban al descubierto y no solo él lo noto sino también Lyon quien la observaba con lujuria, eso lo molestaba y mucho no porque le interesara la Loxar sino porque lo dejaría en una mala posición a él, que pensarían los demás después.

-qué gran idea Juvia que tal si los tres nos vamos al karaoke-

Y aquí nos encontramos Lyon, el de la estúpida idea, baboseando por todas las meseras del karaoke club, Erza y Juvia hablando animadamente, Natsu y Lucy cantando una canción que no se entiende nada y yo aquí solo y aburrido solo esperaba el momento en el que tengamos que volver a las habitaciones. Así fue como pasó toda la noche bueno hasta las 2 de la madrugada, horario el cual decidieron volver a sus respectivas habitaciones, en cuanto Lyon, el se dirigió para la casa de los Fullbuster diciendo algo de que volvería, la verdad es que nadie le prestaba mucha atención.

-esta noche sí que fue muy divertida, no lo cree Gray-sama- dijo quitándose los molestos zapatos

-tsch, como digas, aunque no estuvo mal, me gusto la parte en que las meseras atacaron a Lyon- dijo Gray divertido recordando como todas las meseras golpeaban al peliblanco por pervertido

-esta noche Juvia podrá dormir como un bebe- dirigió su mirada al pelinegro que ya se encontraba en ropa interior como había ocurrido eso, de inmediato su rostro tomo un color rojizo fuerte.

-oye te encuentras bien- dijo pasando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la peli azul. Ambos estaban realmente cerca eso la ponía mas roja y nerviosa a la Loxar, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban ya demasiado cerca, con los ojos cerrados unieron labios, al principio fue un beso lento y tierno, para luego tornarse con más intensidad era una lucha de lenguas como si ambos buscaran saciar su sed, la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, Gray abrió sus ojos lentamente pensando en que excusa le diría a peli azul para justificar el beso reciente. Una vez totalmente abiertos observo a Juvia desmayada con el rostro totalmente rojo y una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa noche la dejaría dormir, a la mañana siguiente despertaría pensando en que todo fue un lindo sueño.

_**Bien primeramente Hola y lamento muchoooooo la tardanza pero es el único tiempo libre que poseo así que creo que desde ahora lo actualizare los fines de semanas.**_

_**Dejen reviens, si por favor. Ya pronto se vendrá el lemon **_

_**Desde la próxima semana comienzo con los agradecimientos está bien. En cuanto mi otro fic rivalidad vs amor, pues la computadora portátil se volvió a descomponer y esta vez dudo mucho que pueda recuperar la historia así que intentare escribirla de nuevo.**_

_**Discúlpenme sobre el spioler de Naruto jeje**_

_**Me despido, desde ya muchas gracias. Sayonara **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime and sex –cap. 4**

_Ambos estaban realmente cerca eso la ponía mas roja y nerviosa a la Loxar, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban ya demasiado cerca, con los ojos cerrados unieron labios, al principio fue un beso lento y tierno, para luego tornarse con más intensidad era una lucha de lenguas como si ambos buscaran saciar su sed, la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, Gray abrió sus ojos lentamente pensando en que excusa le diría a peli azul para justificar el beso reciente. Una vez totalmente abiertos observo a Juvia desmayada con el rostro totalmente rojo y una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa noche la dejaría dormir, a la mañana siguiente despertaría pensando en que todo fue un lindo sueño._

La mañana siguiente llego y con ello el comienzo de una nueva jornada escolar. El día era azotado por una gran tormenta, pero esta no detuvo la rutina de los estudiantes, las clases pasaron normales, la hora del almuerzo llego y todo el alumnado se encontraba dentro de la academia debido a la lluvia, almorzando.

Entre todo el tumulto se encontraba un grupo de chicas conversando animada y curiosamente.

-sabían que los alumnos nuevos, fueron expulsados de su anterior academia - decía una rubia, de unos hermosos ojos chocolates y un cuerpo de infarto; mientras le daba un gran bocado a su almuerzo

-ohhh, pero tu como lo sabes - dijo esta vez una pequeña chica de cabellos azules y unos grandes lentes, mientras desviaba sus ojos del libro que leía

La rubia hizo un movimientos con sus manos para que todas las chicas se acercaran mas a ella, una vez lo suficiente juntas, susurro –natsu me lo conto, ya que su compañero de habitación es de allí, de sabertooh-

-y quien es su compañero- pregunto una peli roja, que llevaba el nombramiento de presidenta escolar no solo por sus calificaciones sino por el respeto, o mejor dicho miedo que los alumnos le tenían

-¿sting?- decía un peli rosa mientras comía un tazón de chili picante, el cual nadie se atrevía a probar por miedo a escupir fuego luego de engullirla –bueno el es un buen compañero, casi nunca esta-

-suerte la tuya- dijo esta vez nuestro personaje principal; Gray Fullbuster, quien tomaba uno de esos raspados que luego dan la sensación de que se te congelan los sesos

-aahh no te quejes, eres al único chico en toda la academia que le toco con una mujer, y se te nota que le echas ojitos- el pelinegro lo observo con desafío y un poco sonrojado ya que recordó el beso que le había robado a la peli azul día atrás –además el mío parece del otro extremo- dijo lo ultimo con una cara de pánico, mientras el Fullbuster reía de su amigo-rival

-deja de decir estupideces, y porque dices que el chico es gay-

-porque se la pasa todo el día con un chico... Rogue si Rogue- dijo recordando el nombre del último –se hacen llamar los gemelos dragones o algo así- el pelinegro lo observo con intriga –sabes uno es rubio y el otro moreno- al escuchar esto ambos se lanzaron a reír

El horario de almuerzo concluyo y todos volvieron a sus respectivas aulas; todos excepto una peli azul que en estos momentos se encontraba escondida en el baño de damas leyendo un _manga. _en su aula nadie se percato de su ausencia, nadie pero Gray Fullbuster no era nadie, el pelinegro había notado que su compañero de aula y habitación no se encontraba allí, así que por sola curiosidad decidió ir a buscarla; pidió permiso para ir a los sanitarios y fue a buscar a Juvia.

No puede ser Juvia estuvo tan entretenida en su manga que no se percato de que el horario de clases había comenzado pensaba la Loxar mientras corría por los pasillos de la institución, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más venia con prisa por los pasillos.

-auch...- dijo sobándose la cabeza por el gran golpe que se dio al chocar con alguien.

-lo lamento no era la intención de Juvia-dijo esta levantándose y sacudiéndose el uniforme

-etto no, fue mi culpa- dijo un pelinegro, de ojos rojos y encantadora sonrisa, aunque solo sonreía de lado – discúlpame-

Juvia levanto sus azules ojos para encontrarse con aquel hombre que la observaba mientras sacudía su uniforme, el bajo la vista hasta el suelo en donde se encontraba la mochila de la peli azul se agacho a recogerla, dentro de esta estaba lleno de mangas cosa que llamo la atención del chico.

- Rogue Cheney- dijo devolviendo la mochila a su respectiva dueña.

-Juvia... Juvia Loxar-dijo esta agarrando sus cosas.

-un placer Juvia- dijo tendiéndole la mano a la Loxar en forma de saludo

-etto... creo que Juvia debe volver a clases- la peli azul se sonrojo un tanto, al sentir el tacto del pelinegro. Tanto Rogue como Gray que se encontraba escondido tras un pilar cerca de os, notaron el sonrojo de la peli azul, causando ternura en el chico de ojos rojos, y enfado el príncipe de Hielo.

¿Enfado? ¿Por qué? Gray se encontraba con una batalla interna buscando el porqué de su repentino enojo, no había razones así que entonces como ello explicaba su enfado. De igual forma porque seguía pensando en eso, ya han pasado 3 días de ello, será que Erza, Natsu y Lucy tenían razón y él si estaba celoso del Cheney, no claro que no, si de verdad estuviera celoso significa que tendría que sentir algo por la Loxar y el no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

Mientras, Juvia se encontraba muy confundida por la actitud del Fullbuster, hace tres días que no le hablaba ni siquiera la miraba y cada vez que ella salía con Rogue este cambiaba de humor, varias veces le había preguntado si es que le molestaba pero el solo contestaba NO para luego seguir enojado, por un segundo ella llego a pensar que podría tener una oportunidad con su Gray-sama pero toda esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo con el pasar del tiempo. Se lo había comentado a su nuevo amigo; Rogue con quien se había unido bastante desde aquel repentino encuentro, pero él tampoco le daba una respuesta muy clara sobre los cambios del chico de ojos grisáceos, solo le decía que era un idiota y cosas así. Ya no entendía nada.

-oye me estas escuchando- Gray despertó de su monologo interno en el cual se encontraba desde ya 3 días.

-no lo siento que dijiste- el peli rosa que se encontraba sentado al lado del pelinegro, le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que le prestara atención.

-mientras tu estas soñando en quien sabe que yo estoy metido en un gran problema-el pelinegro lo observo con curiosidad, por fin había conseguido su atención

-no entiendo-

-bese a Lucy, no es muy difícil de entender- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia, era la tercera vez que repetía lo mismo.

-no entiendo- volvió a repetir el pelinegro, volviendo a recibir un golpe un tanto más fuerte de parte del peli rosa –solo no te devuelvo el golpe porque no estoy de ganas-

-ya no lo recuerdas no es así... la promesa que hicimos al terminar la secundaria-

Claro la promesa, el pelinegro había olvidado por completo la promesa que había hecho con el Dragneel.

**_Flashback_**

_-guau no puedo creer que hayamos terminado ya la secundaria- _

_-yo no puedo creer que tu hayas terminado la secundaria- dijo Gray quien era más joven, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada asesina del peli rosa –de todas formas me alegra que hayamos terminado juntos-_

_-es lo mas homosexual que has dicho en tu vida calzoncillo-man- esta vez fue al revés, el peli rosa recibió una asesina mirada de parte del Fullbuster._

_-como sea... ¿no has visto a Ultear?- dijo el pelinegro observando todo el panorama en el cual se encontraba_

_- no... porque te estás ocultando de Meredy- dijo el peli rosa con una mirada inquisidora_

_-si, esa mujer está loca- _

_-es tu culpa quien te dijo que te vayas a meter con la amiga de tu hermana- dijo Natsu en forma de negación y reproche –hagamos un pacto... nada de romances o relaciones comprometedora en la preparatoria, todo será sexo y nada más que sexo- dijo el peli rosa, estrecharon manos cerrando el pacto._

**_Fin flashback _**

-¿eso quiere decir que estas enamorado de Lucy?-

-creo que si-

-tonto, no te puedes enam...- el pelinegro quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver tal imagen, Juvia y Rogue besándose. El peli rosa desvió la mirada para observar que era lo que había dejado al Fullbuster con la boca tan abierta. El pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y se fue sin decir una palabra y con la mirada al suelo.

_-Creo que no soy el único enamorado-_ susurro el peli rosa para él, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose por donde se había ido el pelinegro.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Hola_**

**_Ok este fue el capitulo ojala les haya gustado, trato lo mas que puedo en cumplir el horario así que discúlpenme si lo actualizo tarde._**

**_Muchísimas Gracias a los que siguen la favor dejen reviews, se los agradecería un montón por historia sigue el paso 100% Gruvia solo que me gusta hacer sufrir jajaja._**

**_Minakoandmeredy muchísimas gracias por apoyarme, también amo tu historia "de la ficción al amor hay un solo paso" me encanta._**

**_Entonces. Adiós, hasta la semana que viene._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anime and sex –cap. 5**

**_Juvia y Rogue besándose. El peli rosa desvió la mirada para observar que era lo que había dejado al Fullbuster con la boca tan abierta. El pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y se fue sin decir una palabra y con la mirada al suelo._**

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento- Rogue intentaba remediar el beso robado de hace unos momentos, lo único que había conseguido con eso era una fuerte abofeteada, unos gritos y un gran enfado de parte de la Loxar quien luego de regañarlo salió de allí. Claro lo que Juvia no sabía era que ese beso que él había llamado "sin querer" fue más que intencional. Una vez Juvia lejos de donde se encontraban, el sonrio con la mirada fija al banco en el cual hace unos momentos se encontraba el amor de la peli azul y su amigo. Ese solo era el comienzo de aquel plan.

-como pudo haberle hecho esto a Juvia, se supone que es su amigo y también sabe que el corazón de Juvia le pertenece a Gray-sama- decía la peli azul con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras su mejor amiga dentro de la institución intentaba calmarla.

Lucy al ver de esa forma a su amiga, también tuvo ganas de lanzarse en llanto, aunque suene egoísta no por la peli azul, sino por los problemas por los cuales pasaba en esos momentos la rubia. Luego de toda una tarde con llantos, películas románticas y helado, Juvia retorno a su habitación decidida a descansar para luego poder hablar y aclarar muchas cosas con Rogue.

Lucy le había dada muchos consejos pero ninguno de ellos era el indicado para estos momentos. De esa forma la peli azul debería pensar una forma de apaciguar las cosas. Al llegar a su dormitorio Juvia se encontró sola sin su compañero ¿Dónde se habría metido? Fue lo que de inmediato se cruzo por aquella cabeza de pelos azul cielo.

Mientras tanto...

-oye una ronda mas..- pedía Natsu a uno de los camareros de aquel bar de la muerte.

Gray y el (Natsu) habían ido a aquel bar para beber hasta olvidarse de la razón de sus problemas, CHICAS. Desde que llegaron discutieron que ¿Cuándo?, ¿en qué momento? el "amor" se había vuelto algo tan complicado, es decir ellos eran buenos en esto ERAN ahora el sentimiento les estaba dando una paliza de las que nunca se olvidan, luego de unas 12 rondas de alcohol llegaron a un acuerdo, que ninguno iba a dejar vencerse por unos tontos sentimientos y más si son por unas chicas.

Natsu

La habitación del peli rosa se encontraba en el edificio número 2 así que se adentro a esta, dado unos cuantos pasos sintió como el alcohol se le había subido un tanto dejándolo mareado y desorientado haciendo que tenga que sujetarse de la pared para no caer.

-oye te encuentras bien- dijo Lucy mientras sostenía a un tambaleante Natsu.

-Lucy... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- es que necesito hablar contigo- dijo decidida a arreglar las cosas

Ambos se adentraron a la habitación del Dragneel. Lucy no pudo hablar normalmente con Natsu debido a su estado etílico, habían estado divagando sobre cosas "arreglando" las cosas cuando la verdad es que nunca tocaron la verdadera razón de sus diferencias. Decidieron seguir como "AMIGOS CON DERECHO" porque supuestamente sería lo mejor, cuando la verdad es que se lastiman aun más.

Sin hacerle caso a su corazón, se entregaron a una noche de pasión en la que ambos disfrutaron del estar unidos, siendo uno solo.

Por el otro lado una peli azul se acabada de terminar de duchar, fue el momento en el cual mas reflexiono sobre lo que debía hacer con Gray, ella creyó que había quedado más que claro sobre sus sentimientos, nunca había sido tan explícita, pero de igual manera él seguía con esa actitud de _que me importa,_ estaba lastimándola solo que ella nunca acepto lo que de verdad ocurría hasta claro que se dio cuenta de que prácticamente se humilla ante él, ¿para qué? solo para quedar como tonta frente a una persona que no siente **nada**, de igual manera no había llegado a ningun acuerdo consigo misma.Aun con la toalla puesta salió del baño para su cama, miro la pequeña habitación aun sin su amado Gray realmente se veía vacía sin su amado, se golpeo internamente intentando reprimir de nuevo los pensamientos sobre él, debía por lo menos intentar olvidarlo, se puso su pequeña pijama que constaba de unos short y una delicada blusa de motas, cepillo sus azules cabellos y se recostó en su cama. Encendió su computadora portátil, allí tenía unos mensajes de Jellal su primo, él y ella eran muy unidos, eran mas como hermanos que primos, aunque tuvieron que separarse cuando ella decidió asistir a la academia Fairy Tail pero de igual forma nunca dejaron de hablarse.

_Hola Juvia_

_Tengo buenas nuevas mi padre a aceptado que me mude a Fairy tail, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco asustado qué pensarían todos si llega un chico nuevo de la nada a mitad de semestre, no quiero meterme en problemas. De igual forma tu estarás allí y eso me ayudara a superarlo. Nos vemos pronto._

_Jellal_

_PDT: allí te dejo un link de un anime buenísimo para que te "diviertas"._

Si, su primo-hermano también era un otaku quizás por ello se llevaban tan bien. Juvia aun no tenia sueño y así que decidió esperar a Gray y ver cuál era el anime tan divertido que Jellal le aconsejo, fue al link indicado, la Loxar se quedo con los ojos más que abiertos, el link del anime no era más que _hentai, _ella no veía hentai, bueno ya no, en algún oscuro pasado no tan lejano si deleitaba sus ojos con dicho genero de anime de esa forma fue como aprendió y gozo de la masturbación. De igual forma ella siguió viendo dicho anime, siguió viendo como los protagonistas de esta se entregaban al placer, de un momento a otro sus delicadas manos bajaron hasta su parte intima, lugar que ya se encontraba bastante mojado, solo con mirar como otros gimen, gritan, jadean, y sudan mientras se entregan uno al otro, con suaves movimientos comenzó a darse placer a ella misma ya tenía experiencia así que sabia cual era su parte más sensible y donde le causaba placer inmediato, sus movimientos fueron en aumentó igual que sus jadeos que se convirtieron en gemidos cada vez más sonoros y nada discretos, ya que hace mas de 10 minutos que cierto pelinegro se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando tan espectáculo. Juvia estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo de su propia satisfacción cuando alguien la detuvo abruptamente.

-Gr... Gray… sa... Gray-sama – Al fin pudo articular, con dificultad por los gemidos que aun amenazaban con salir.

**Continuara...**

Bueno primero que nada perdón de verdad discúlpenme es que estuve un poco faltada de inspiración pero ahora estoy mucho mejor intentare actualizarla dentro de estos días ya que estamos en unas pequeñas vacaciones por lo de la semana santa y entonces el colegio no me lo prohíbe...

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Sé que quizás con esto se decepcionen pero de verdad discúlpenme como recompensa pondré el mejor lemon que pueda hacer.

Me despido. kaede.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anime and sex cap-6**

_-gr... Gray... sa… Gray-sama_-

Él le sujeto la mano con la cual se estaba dando placer, la observo sonrojada, agitada, con la mirada agacha como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo y esperara una reprimenda. La había estado escuchando desde hace ya varios minutos detrás de la puerta y no lo hacía por perversión sino que estaba plasmado, choqueado y no por el hecho de que ella se esté masturbando sino que ella gemía su nombre, el de él.

Juvia estaba muerta de vergüenza que se supone que piense de ella, se estaba masturbando y no solo eso sino que pensando en él, no podía observarlo, solo se quedo inmóvil lo había reconocido por el brazalete que el tenia en su mano derecha y por la brusquedad del tacto. Se quedo ahí quieta sin siquiera mirarlo esperando que le gritara la echara de la habitación cualquier cosa, pero nada solo estaban ahí inmóviles ambos. Cuando por fin ella levanto la vista, sus labios fueron emboscados por los de él en un beso casi desesperado y desbordante de deseos insatisfechos, al sentir que ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad – eres una chica mala- dijo el pelinegro soltando el agarre de hace un momento y dejando que sus manos recorrieran la delicada espalda de Juvia y las dejo descender hasta sentir la delicada redondez y firmeza de su muy bien formado trasero, ella gimió entre el beso pero no se aparto de él, Gray la elevo ligeramente de la cama hasta que sus sexos rozaran, ella en respuesta abrió las piernas y las enredo en la cadera de su compañero para sentir así la dureza de este.

Las manos de chico abandonaron los glúteos de ella para dirigirse a sus torneadas piernas aun con el delicado piyama encima podía percibir la calidez de su piel, sus manos fueron subiendo hasta acercarse al sexo de la chica delicadamente rozo sus dedos con él, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido de parte de ella, se encontraba mojada y caliente. Ella suspiro maravillada al sentir el cálido aliento del Fullbuster rozar por su piel.

- A Juvia le gusta que la toques Gray-sama – dijo sonrojada y con un ligero tono de agitación mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza para que Gray siguiera con la exploración de su piel, lentamente Gray fue despojándola de su camisilla grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse que la chica no constaba de sostén dejando a la vista sus voluptuosos senos, lo observo durante unos segundos los aprisiono con una de sus manos, eran tan grandes que no cabían en la gran mano del pelinegro, comenzó a masajearlos recibiendo sonoros gemidos de la peli azul, el levanto la mirada entonces sus ojos se encontraron allí, ambos estaban agitados y sonrojados, con agilidad juvia se movió haciendo que esta vez Gray quede a su merced lentamente fue despojándolo de su camiseta dejando a la vista su trabajado torso, sus abdominales y por ultimo sus fuertes brazos, los dedos de Juvia comenzaron a vagar por todo su cuerpo examinando el cuerpo de su amado, con valentía ella se inclino y relamió cada musculo del chico, se acerco hasta el rostro del chico y con suma delicadeza lo beso, a diferencia de los besos que ya habían estado compartiendo este era suave y lleno de sentimientos.

En esa posición aun el dirigió sus manos hasta sus short bajándolos de un solo movimiento llevándose consigo sus bragas, Juvia gimió al sentir como su compañero frotaba su miembro contra su sexo desnudo. Ella bajo hasta quedar a la misma altura que su miembro, con las manos temblorosas desabrocho el cinturón del chico, metió su mano dentro del pantalón de él, frotando el miembro duro y grande del `pelinegro, este gemía el tacto de la chica era delicado, inseguro y suave esto lo excitaba aun mas. Ella retiro sus pantalones y bóxer del chico dejando ante sus ojos el miembro duro y grande de su compañero

- Ōkī – dijo ella asombrada por el tamaño del miembro del chico, el observo a la chica confundido no había entendido lo que esta dijo hace unos momentos, ella soltó una pequeña risilla al darse cuenta de esto – etto Juvia cree que usted tiene un miembro muy grande Gray-sama- el ego del chico subió a los cielos, claro a qué hombre no le gustaba que le digieran aquello, pero tenían que aceptarlo él era muy grande tanto que Juvia no rodeaba por completo el miembro de este. Acerco su mano hasta el miembro endurecido y rozo sus dedos sobre este Gray reprimió un gruñido, ella comenzó a mover sus manos más rápido de arriba abajo, antes de que todo termine Gray paro a Juvia y se coloco de nuevo sobre ella, con una delicadeza casi inexistente en él, acaricio el centro de la peli azul quien gimió sonoramente introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, antes de que él pudiera continuar ella lo detuvo – Gray-sama, Juvia debe confesarle que esta es su primera vez- dijo casi inaudible pero suficiente para que ambos escucharan aquella declaración.

- ¿quieres que me detenga?- pregunto alejándose un poco de ella

- no etto Juvia quiere, Juvia quiere ser suya Gray-sama-

Él la beso, esta vez con cariño y ternura, un beso lleno de sentimientos puros e inocentes. Poco a poco fueron cayendo en cama, ella con más seguridad y él con mas delicadeza, es como si con cada caricia y beso que le daba le esté diciendo cuanto la quiere y que la cuidaría. Comprobó que ella se encontraba lista para recibirlo, con una mano paso por el centro de la chica y efectivamente estaba tan mojada y el tan duro que ninguno de los dos podrían esperar mucho tiempo más. Se posiciono en medio de sus piernas, se acerco lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran rozar, acción que saco un sonoro gemido de ambos.

- ¿estás lista?- pregunto Gray, ella ascendió con la cabeza y se movió un poco hacia abajo quedando la punta del miembro del chico en la entrada de ella dejando escapar un gruñido de parte del Fullbuster y un gemido de la Loxar. Se introdujo en ella lentamente sentía como esta se abría y lo recibía en toda su estreches, ella soltó un grito cuando sintió que este ya había entrado por completo, un grito de dolor, que poco a poco se convirtió en placer y lujuria nunca había logrado sentirse así, cuando la chica se acostumbro a la intromisión, retiro su pene por completo para luego introducirla de una certera estocada, ambos gimieron en nombre del otro, como muestra del desbordante placer que sentían.

-Gr... Gray-sama- dijo con una voz deformada por los jadeos que las envestidas de Gray le causaban, ella levanto una de sus piernas y la engancho en la cadera masculina, la mano de Gray la sujeto de la rodilla y la elevo mas para de esa manera abrirla y poder llegar aun más profundo.

- repítelo- le dijo mientras el nivel de las envestidas aumentaba hasta alcanzar un ritmo casi brutal –repite el nombre de la persona que te está dando placer-

-Gray... Gray-sama... Gray-sama… Juvia… Juvia dese… desea-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dímelo- él movió la cadera recordándole que aun se encontraba dentro de ella –pídemelo- ordeno él ahora completamente preso del deseo que ella le provocaba.

-¡quiero más!- grito finalmente cuando su deseo pudo más que su timidez. Una perversa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de su compañero y acto seguido retomo las envestidas pero esta vez mucha más fuertes y profundas, los gritos de placer de ella lo complacían, al mismo tiempo se deleitaba con la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

- eres tan estrecha y deliciosa- completamente fuera de control levanto la pierna que Juvia tenía en sus caderas y la coloco sobre su hombro, la cama temblaba con tanta fuerza que incluso se había movido de su lugar, los gritos, los gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos inundaban el lugar, gritaban sus nombres pedían por mas y finalmente se acercaron al límite.

-juvia... Juvia siente que algo viene, siente que va a explotar- gritaba la chica mientras un hilillo de saliva se le escurría entre los labios, el se acerco y relamió los labios de ella –hazlo- susurro en el oído de la chica, sus envestidas se hicieron más cortas y mas rápidas pero seguían siendo igualmente fuertes.

- Juvia... Juvia... ¡Aaahh! ¡Gra..! ¡GRAY! ¡AAAAHHH!- Grito su nombre con tanta fuerza que su garganta le ardio y sintió que fue golpeada por el climax, intenso, placentero, lo más hermoso que habría experimentado jamás.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Aaarrgg!- gruño él en medio de un gutural grito y con un par de estocadas mas se derramo en el interior de Juvia alcanzando su propio climax y finalmente se dejo caer sobre ella.

_Ok! Fin guau me costó más de lo que me había imaginado, es lo mejor que puedo hacer ojala lo disfruten._

_Porfa dejen reviews siii.. no lo subí ayer ya que era mi cumpleaños y no tenía mucho tiempo._

_Desde ya muchas gracias..! kaede _


End file.
